In many vehicles, a power transmission device is operably installed between the primary and secondary drivelines. Such power transmission devices are typically equipped with a torque transfer mechanism which is operable for selectively and/or automatically transferring drive torque from the primary driveline to the secondary driveline to establish a four-wheel drive mode of operation.
A modern trend in four-wheel drive motor vehicles is to equip the power transmission device with a transfer clutch and an electronically-controlled traction control system. The transfer clutch is operable for automatically directing drive torque to the secondary wheels, without any input or action on the part of the vehicle operator, when traction is lost at the primary wheels for establishing an “on-demand” four-wheel drive mode. Typically, the transfer clutch includes a multi-plate clutch assembly that is installed between the primary and secondary drivelines and a clutch actuator for generating a clutch engagement force that is applied to the clutch plate assembly. The clutch actuator typically includes a power-operated device that is actuated in response to electric control signals sent from an electronic controller unit (ECU). Variable control of the electric control signal is frequently based on changes in the current operating characteristics of the vehicle (i.e., vehicle speed, interaxle speed difference, acceleration, steering angle, etc.) as detected by various sensors. Thus, such “on-demand” power transmission devices can utilize adaptive control schemes for automatically controlling torque distribution during all types of driving and road conditions.
A large number of on-demand power transmissions have been developed which utilize an electrically-controlled clutch actuator for regulating the amount of drive torque transferred through the clutch assembly to the secondary driveline as a function of the value of the electrical control signal applied thereto. In some applications, the transfer clutch employs an electromagnet as the power-operated clutch actuator. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,024 discloses an electromagnetic coil that is incrementally activated to control movement of a ball-ramp drive assembly for applying a clutch engagement force on the multi-plate clutch assembly. Likewise, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 62-18117 discloses a transfer clutch equipped with an electromagnetic clutch actuator for directly controlling actuation of the multi-plate clutch pack assembly.
As an alternative, the transfer clutch may employ an electric motor and a drive assembly as the power-operated clutch actuator. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,871 discloses an on-demand transfer case having a transfer clutch equipped with an electric motor that controls rotation of a sector plate which, in turn, controls pivotal movement of a lever arm for applying the clutch engagement force to the multi-plate clutch assembly. Moreover, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 63-66927 discloses a transfer clutch which uses an electric motor to rotate one cam plate of a ball-ramp operator for engaging the multi-plate clutch assembly. Finally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,895,236 and 5,423,235 respectively disclose a transfer case equipped with a transfer clutch having an electric motor driving a reduction gearset for controlling movement of a ball screw operator and a ball-ramp operator which, in turn, apply the clutch engagement force to the clutch pack.
While many on-demand clutch control systems similar to those described above are currently used in four-wheel drive vehicles, the cost and complexity of such systems may become excessive. In addition, control of the clutch actuation components may be challenging based on size, cost and power limitations imposed by the vehicle manufacturer. In an effort to address these concerns, simplified torque couplings are being considered for use in these applications.